Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder
by OSarubiO
Summary: Hey you guys I've come back with another Vocaloid SongFic. GakupoXKaito with hints of LenXMiku and if you squint LukaXMiku along with KaitoXMiku. This was originally a romantic fiction for a friend of mine but, I thought this would also make a great FanFiction so, I edited it for Vocaloid. So, ta-da I hope you guys enjoy. Please R&R?


_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder_

_We kissed in the corner_

_I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling_

_Sounds of a piano rebounded, dissonance in my head_

There we were, in the far corner of the music room. The lights turned off and the door locked. We were kissing passionately, leaning on the grand piano. Our lips collided, longing for a sense of pleasure. Our hearts overflowing with an undying lust. My arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you closer. Your hands were caressing me. Every once in a while we heard the soft tink of the piano keys, gently pressed. I wished that moment could have never ended. I only wish that our love wasn't forbidden.

_I'm having a nightmare, wake me up, please hurry_

_A beginning is always trivial, right?_

_Don't ask me where I feel good, I can't give you an answer_

_A beautiful night deluded me and I've lost my way_

After that night, that memory has clouded my mind. My heart races to the sound of your name. Would something between the two of us start there, because of what happened? I don't if what we did was right. I couldn't even explain it to someone else, even if I wanted to. Is that what love is? I've always liked you, but now, this is different. It's a new kind of experience to me. What it wrong to like it? I mean, you're a guy and I'm a guy. Could that work? I just hate getting those strange looks.

_Aren't I right? _

_Why is it so hard? _

_Annoying... _

_Why is it so hard?_

Apparently my feelings of distraught are beginning to rise to the surface. Luka was passing notes to me in class, asking if anything was bothering me. It's not unexpected coming from her though, she's always concerned for everyone. She invited me over to her house tonight, along with Miku, to have a few drinks. I'm not a fan of alcohol but, I agreed anyway. Anything to get this tormenting confusion out of my head.

Later on, I walked to Luka's and joined the girls, having a drink. By the time I got there, Miku was considerable half way through with a bottle of Kahlua. God, I can't imagine if I had that much. At least she knows how to hold her liquor. I sat down in their little circle they had made on the living room floor. While Luka was pouring me a glass of whiskey and refilling her Bloody Mary, I listened to Miku go on about her boyfriend, Len. I didn't mind listening to her although, I did feel bad. Not a sense of jealousy like I normally do but, a sense of sympathy. Besides, she wouldn't rant on about him sober because she insists on being in love with him and tolerating his flaws or what she just passes off as her high expectations getting in the way of their relationship. Maybe that's what love is, I'm not entirely sure yet.

_I gave vent to loneliness into a toilet bowl_

After what felt like a century, Luka came back with our drinks. She was a bit tipsy but, she already promised Miku that she would be the responsible one. Our conversations mostly consisted of school and our family lives. Not that I interjected on how I felt. It was an innocent gathering, with not-so-innocent beverages. In the meantime, we took turns getting rounds for everyone. We decided to stop drinking after Miku got sick and passed out in Luka's lap. She finished two-thirds of her bottle. She really has to stop doing this.

Luka, along with my help, hoisted Miku onto the couch with a pillow and covered her with a blanket. We agreed to say that Miku was tired and decided to call it a night if her mom or anyone else called to see where she was. While Luka was cleaning up the messes we had made, I started to feel my nausea kick in. At least I know now what my limit is. I told Luka and she guided me to the bathroom. With my head hanging over the bowl, my stomach burned with the resting whiskey and my head spun with thoughts of you, which ultimately caused me to get sick.

After I was done, Luka gave me a bottle of water and a washcloth wipe my mouth. Sitting next to me on the couch, she checked to see how drunk I was. I wasn't as bad of a condition as Miku was (Luka told me that was her norm) but, obviously more than our host. Offering me a place to stay, I politely declined. I told her I would find a ride home and I just needed some air to get a bit sober. She shrugged as I got up and headed towards the door. Before I left, I bent down, kissed Miku on the cheek, and whispered, "I'm sorry I'm not the one who can make you happy,".

_I got wet with rain, my hair looked frozen _

_I'm shivering and waiting for you _

I walked outside and dialed your number at around ten or eleven thirty at night. The sky began to drizzle, the cold drops of water splashing against my skin. Surprisingly, you answered within the first few rings.

"I know that this is a lot to ask, especially at night but, could you pick me up at Luka's?" I asked, regretfully.

You replied with a half-hearted response and ended the call. I felt a bit ashamed for turning to you but, I know you'd help me no matter what the situation. As time passed, the droplets of rain felt like ice grazing against my damp skin, causing me to shiver.

_When I follow you and then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well_

Finally, another fifteen minutes later, I see you- wait, why didn't you take the car? I see you on the sidewalk in your hoodie with a large umbrella above your head, large enough for two. Walking over to me, you let out a laugh and smile. I'm glad I caused you to smile and laugh however, I don't like that it's about me! Unzipping your jacket, you drape it across my shoulders. You offer me to step underneath the umbrella but, I turn away and walk in the direction you came from. You look at me, confused, when I turn around. I roll my eyes and pull your hand in the direction I'm going.

"Kaito, where are you going? I was going to take you home."

"I've got a better idea."

Still confused, you walk up next to me and hold the umbrella above my head. Leaning on your arm, I guide you to where we venture next.

_I'm serious, if you think it's a joke, you'll get hurt, understood?_

Approaching a familiar building, I find a bobby pin on the steps. Walking over to the door, I insert the bobby pin into the lock, trying to unlock the door. You hand me the umbrella and pick the lock with much more talent. I closed the umbrella and handed it back to you.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh, you'll see."

Opening the doors, we walked down the dark hallways until we stood in front of a room that read "music room".

"Dude, are you kidding?"

"Gakupo, just trust me."

I grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, I want us to try this again."

_I want to die now from all of my regrets_

_Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?_

_Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy_

_Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease_

Once again we were there, in the far corner of the music room. The lights turned off and the door wide open. We didn't hesitate this time. Those kisses were just as passionate. Our lips collided, finding that sense of pleasure. Our hearts overflowing with an undying love. Our hands roamed, throwing off each other's articles of clothing. Our fingers caressed soft skin. Every once in a while we heard the patter of rain on the roof. In the same music room, we made love.

_Hold me, I have a black hole in my body_

_You are the only one who can fulfil my heart_

_Aren't you the one? _

_You know you are, I can't control myself anymore_

It was around one in the morning when I opened my eyes again. I saw you, looking back at me and I smiled. I realized that I made the right choice, maybe in the craziest of ways but, still the right choice. You wrapped your arms around me and pulled your hoodie over us.

"I love you, Gakupo."

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly_

_The corner of the room is where we had kissed_

_I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain_

_A piano echoes, trapped inside my head_

Would something between the two of us start here? All I know is that what we did was right. I couldn't even explain it to someone else, even if I wanted to. You're a guy and I'm a guy. Maybe, just maybe, this could work. Before I dozed off, I heard your reply.

"I love you too, Kaito."


End file.
